Grace
by mockingjay-x
Summary: Puck and Rachel futurefic. - He thought the smile she gave him when he told her he loved her for the first time was something. It was nothing compared to this. - Rated T for language.


**Just a one-shot that came into my head on the way back from visiting family today. **

**For those who are following Tracing Patterns, it's on hiatus until I can think of where to go with it. I have ideas, none of which I'm happy with. I haven't abandoned it completely.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Glee, Rachel and Puck belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**Reviews are amazing. I'd appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**

He'd never seen anything so fucking amazing as the sight of his girlfriend holding his kid. Seriously. Nothing beat it. He knew something would come out of the fact they spent almost all their free time in the bedroom. Or on the dining room table, or the couch or the shower. Hell, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. She was hot and the fact she'd spent nine months carrying his baby, (even if he went on more midnight runs to the store than he cared to remember) it made him love her that little bit more. Not that he believed that possible, he loved his girlfriend more than anything. Although his (their) baby was definitely way up there with her.

Honestly, he could stand there watching them all day and he wouldn't get tired of it. Even though Rachel was babbling like an idiot talking to Grace, he didn't care. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. His two girls together. Grace was laughing at Rachel and his girlfriend had this bright smile on her face as she looked at the girl. He thought the smile she gave him when he told her he loved her for the first time was something. It was nothing compared to this.

Grace hadn't been planned, they were barely out of high school and Puck refused to let the same thing happen twice. It wasn't the same though. They'd been together for almost eighteen months when the condom split. A month later, she was standing in his bedroom door, tears falling down her cheeks as she told him she was pregnant and if he was going to end things could he please do it then. He'd told her to stop being so stupid and that it was way before he had planned on knocking her up, but he wasn't going anywhere. He loved her and he didn't plan on letting her go.

They'd broken the news to her Dad's and his Mom at the same time. Her Daddy had gone on about her career and Broadway, her Dad had said that he supported them fully and his Mom had rolled her eyes, muttered something about her son having 'super-sperm' but she was unbelievably grateful that it was Rachel this time. Puck had opened his mouth to speak and Rachel had cut him off, rambling about how Broadway could wait but right now she wanted to concentrate on the baby growing inside her (he hadn't missed her placing her hand over her belly). That she was grateful for their support and she was going to have to get a job to be able to pay for everything as she didn't expect any of them to fund for their grandchild.

It had been cut off with all three of them protesting. Which surprised the shit out of Puck. Two minutes ago her Daddy had been more concerned about her career and now he was offering to turn the spare room into a nursery? Maybe that was where she got her crazy from. Their kid was gonna get that gene, he knew it. It didn't surprise him though when Rachel yelled at them all to shut up and she'd just like to curl up with her boyfriend and watch a movie or something. She wasn't in the mood for planning for the arrival of her baby that was due in 8 months time.

Turns out that 8 months is fucking nothing. Not enough time to plan shit. They got themselves together, he worked more than he would've liked. Sheets 'n' Things as well as part time at Breadsticks and still cleaning the occasional pool brought in a decent amount of money. Rachel got a job at a book store in town, which she fucking loved. More than Puck could say for his jobs. He made the most of every moment he got with his girlfriend who he was now living with in her Dad's home. They really love having him around, which surprises him. He knew they liked him, but since they found out about Rachel, something clicked with them all. Apparently they could 'see the love in his eyes' when he looked at Rachel. What? He really fucking loved his girlfriend.

He done everything he could to help out with his baby and her Dads were constantly telling him to just relax and spend time with Rachel. He couldn't help being on edge, after the whole Beth débâcle, he was really fucking terrified that someone would take his baby away. They weren't going to find out what the sex of the baby was, Rachel wanted it to be a surprise and honestly, what his girlfriend wants, his girlfriend gets.

So, when Grace Abigail Berry-Puckerman arrived on April 15th, the couple fell in love again. This time with the tiny screaming bundle that Rachel held in her arms. She was perfect. Ten tiny toes, ten tiny fingers, dark brown hair (a surprising amount and unfortunately it wasn't like a mohawk), and a set of lungs which was definitely going to give Rachel a run for her money. Puck didn't want to let her (Rachel and Grace) out of his sight, he wanted nothing more than to just sit there and hold his baby girl. He never got a chance to really hold the last one, he wanted every moment he could with this little girl. And if he was honest, as harsh as it was, Grace was more beautiful than Beth. Not that Beth hadn't been perfect, she was. But Grace? She was created by two people who love each other. She was half Rachel, how the fuck could she not be beautiful? Puck would do anything for Rachel, literally anything. He was still badass, he was just badass with responsibilities now.

"You're kind of creepy when you do that, you know?" Rachel mused from her place on the couch where she was pulling faces at Grace who was giggling at her Mom.

"What? Watch my girlfriend and my daughter together."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Noah." His face fucking dropped. What the fuck was she on? She was fucking crazy. She was laughing, that wasn't funny. "Fiancée, Noah. I'm not your girlfriend any more, I'm your fiancée." Thank fuck for that. He really needed to start referring to her as his fiancée, because shit like that was not cool. A small grin appeared on his lips as he glimpsed at the diamond ring on her finger which Grace seemed to be amazed with as she reached for her Mom's hand.

"I love you, Rach."

"I know you do, I have a ring and a beautiful baby girl to prove it too."

"You're meant to say it back, babe." He saw her roll her eyes and pat the space on the couch beside her which he took all of two seconds to occupy and suddenly his daughters eyes were on him and not Rachel's hand. He reached for the girl and took her from Rachel, bouncing her gently up and down. "She's meant to say it back, isn't she Gracie? But Mommy is being mean to Daddy and not playing nice."

The laugh that escaped Rachel's lips didn't go unnoticed as Grace reached for Noah's mouth and grabbed his bottom lip tightly. "I love you too, Noah." Rachel replied as she let her head rest on her fiancée's shoulder. "And little Gracie, I love you as well."

"So does Daddy. He loves you." Noah added as he pulled Grace's hand away from his lip and he kissed her on the cheek which caused her to giggle. Fuck, he loved that sound. She'd definitely inherited that from her Mom. He just hoped he wouldn't have to beat off the guys when she was older because there wasn't a chance anyone was going to break his baby girl.


End file.
